A Christmas to Remember
by Kristen3
Summary: Continuation of "Perspectives on Christmas." A chance conversation with Niles makes Daphne see that love is closer than she ever imagined. One-shot. Written as a gift for the lovely Anika (BaronessBlixen).


Daphne sighed. That massage had certainly done her a world of good. The past few days had been even more tense than she'd realized. But it was all just a memory now. Dr. Crane's younger brother was now waiting his turn while the masseur got ready for his next client. Seeing him made Daphne remember how he'd comforted her as she worried about the elderly Mr. Crane possibly dying.

Niles smiled when she approached him. "Well, you look a lot more relaxed than I've seen you over the past few days."

Daphne nodded. "Your brother's getting his money's worth out of that masseur. I can't even remember what I was so upset about!" She laughed. It was a bit of an exaggeration, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Well, I'm glad," Niles said. "I didn't like seeing you so upset. I know you take your job seriously, but Dad is perfectly fine. Thanks to you, of course."

His compliment made Daphne smile. She could feel her cheeks becoming warm. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I keep telling meself that this just me job. Working with the elderly, you get used to losing patients. It's a part of the territory. But living here, I can't help but get attached to you all. You're almost like me family."

Before Niles could have a second thought, he leaned forward, hugging her just as he had when she confided in him about her departed uncle. "We all care about you, too. I hope you know that, Daphne."

"Yes," Daphne said. "There's something about the holidays that always makes people feel closer, no matter how they get along the rest of the year." She remembered Christmases in Manchester when she was a girl. Miraculously, her brothers often managed to get through Christmas Eve and Christmas Day without fighting. Or, at least, with a lot less fighting than usual.

Niles nodded, realizing how right she was. People often said that this was the season of giving. It was why people stood on nearly every streetcorner asking for donations. He always tried to offer spare change whenever possible. But giving was about more than money. Love couldn't be bought or sold, but it was far more valuable than any material thing. Perhaps that was the gift he should give Daphne. What better time than right now? Daphne's worries about his father made him realize how easily loved ones could be lost. If he had an opportunity to express his feelings for Daphne, he shouldn't miss it. "Daphne..."

The expression on his face worried Daphne. She took his hand in hers, hoping he would find the gesture comforting. "Are you all right? You seem a bit nervous. Maybe you should see if that masseur is ready now."

Niles knew that massage would be nothing short of heavenly. But he was determined not to lose this chance to tell Daphne how he felt. "I am nervous. You see, I had planned on buying everyone the perfect Christmas present this year. But my ordeal in the elevator, and the unexpected cleaner's bill for my suit has made my budget a bit less than I had expected."

Daphne squeezed his hand. "We've all had a rather difficult Christmas. I don't think any of us are expecting you to buy us something expensive."

"That's very kind of you to say. But now I'm beginning to think that Frasier's original idea might have been onto something. There are some things that I couldn't buy even if I had all the money in the world."

Daphne nodded. Growing up poor, she'd learned to make do with simple presents. The memories she'd made with her brothers around the tree were something she'd never trade. "You're right, Dr. Crane. Christmas is about more than presents."

"Yes. And I think I want to give you your present right now. If I wait, I may lose my chance."

Now Daphne was confused. If he was unable to give his gift to her now, he would certainly have other chances. They saw each other nearly every day. "Well, all right," she said, wondering where this was leading.

"Daphne, when you were so worried about Dad's health, I could see how much you care about him. You really do love him as if he were your own father. I know firsthand how difficult he can be."

Daphne shrugged. "Well, your father can be a stubborn sod when he wants to, but..."

Niles held up a hand, silently asking her to let him speak. "It's not just Dad. Frasier is your boss. When we were children, he was also my 'boss' in a manner of speaking. As fussy and demanding as Frasier can be, you manage to put up with him. You always seem to have a smile on your face, and a kind word for me whenever I'm upset. Your kindness and friendship mean more to me than I could ever convey."

Daphne smiled, touched by his words. "That's the loveliest thing you've ever said to me." She hugged him tightly, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're a wonderful friend to me as well."

Niles felt a sense of satisfaction. It wasn't just the warm hug, or the brief moment when her lips touched his cheek. Even if all she felt for him was friendship, that still meant something. "That means a lot to me, Daphne. But would you mind if I asked you something?"

"I suppose not. What do you want to know?"

"Well, at this time of year, everyone wants to have their loved ones nearby. You may find this hard to believe, but Maris and I spent many wonderful Christmases together in her mansion, while the staff served us. I would look at her across the table, and I could almost believe she loved me."

Daphne noticed how Dr. Crane's mind seemed to have drifted away. "That's very nice that you have memories of your wife. But what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, right," Niles said, embarrassed that he'd lost his train of thought. "Well, it doesn't seem right that you don't have anyone special this holiday. Don't you want a man to adore you, and give you everything you've ever wanted?"

A sigh escaped from Daphne. "Yes. I wish I could find someone like that, but me luck hasn't been so great lately."

"But it doesn't have to be that way, Daphne. I've had many patients who feel lonely at this time of year. I tell them to look around them, and open their hearts. They're usually not as alone as they think."

Daphne nodded. Boyfriend or not, she did have people in her life who cared about her. That was certainly a reason to celebrate. But then she remembered going to the mall last week to buy presents for the Cranes and Roz. It seemed, in every store, there were couples. A few stores even hung mistletoe, making for an even more disgusting display of affection than usual. It was a sad reminder of how alone she was.

Niles watched, wondering what was going through her mind. His comment about not being alone had made her smile for a moment, but now she seemed sad again. "Did I say something to upset you?" he asked.

"No," Daphne said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "It's just, I went shopping last week, and all I saw were bloody couples in love. I love your father and your brother, but there's still something missing from me life, Dr. Crane."

He reached out, taking her hands in his. "I've been trying to tell you something important, but I guess I haven't done a very good job. So, let me make myself a bit clearer. What I'm trying to say is...I love you."

Daphne could hardly believe her ears. He _loved _her? It seemed impossible. He was a very nice man, and she was grateful to have him as a friend. But she'd never thought of any other possibility. There were a thousand logical reasons why this would never work. The difference in their classes, her working for his older brother, just to name a few. But as she looked in his eyes, she saw that he didn't care about any of those things. All he cared about was her. Wasn't this the season of miracles? Maybe this was it, her one amazing miracle. Before she could think twice about it, Daphne leaned forward. Their lips met, and she knew at once Dr. Crane had been right. Love was much closer than she'd imagined. This was definitely a Christmas to remember.

**The End**


End file.
